Sleepover
by LunaV-chan
Summary: Chaos ensues when the five senshi have a sleepover...but will this sleepover last?


This is a little fic I just came up with on a spur of the moment. It's rather pointless and has no plot really, but I hope you all like it!

This lil story is dedicated to my wonderful friend April! Thanks, girl! If you hadn't have helped me with some of this, I would have NEVER finished it!

* * *

_Sleepover_

"I really must speak my mind and say that I do not condone such reckless means of entertainment."

Groans were heard throughout the room as four, fast-flying pillows were slung towards the ever elusive Mizuno Ami, who promptly ducked her pretty blue head to dodge the fluffy objects. Maintaining her posture, Ami raised her eyes and stared down the four girls who were looking at her in annoyance.

"I will not take part in your impractical games and that is final." Haughtily, the blue-haired child of Mercury rose from her position on the floor to find a more comfortable place to reside, namely a red velvet butterfly chair situated in the corner of the room, the room being Hino Rei's bedroom at the Hikawa Shrine.

Hino Rei, a priestess at the usually harmonious temple, had invited her four best friends over for a night of fun, laughter, games, and of course the essential to the entire female race: gossip. However, Ami (being the intelligent, usually soft spoken one of the group) was utterly refusing to play a simple game that the others had chosen: Truth or Dare.

Now, with Tsukino Usagi, Aino Minako, Kino Makato, and Rei all looking at the blue haired girl with determination etched across each lovely face, they had decided that they could not, and would not, play their game without the genius.

With a wicked grin to the tall brunette, Makato, Rei stood and made her way across her spacious bedroom to stand on one side of the chair in which Ami had taken place. Makato stood mightily on the other side, and the two stared down at Ami's relaxed form. Ami was being rather reckless at the moment, having decided to bury her little nose into the book she was reading, and was ignoring everything around her, hoping her friends had decided to start the game without her. This being the case, Makato and Rei took it to their advantage and stood quietly on either side of the Mercurian, evil smiles imprinted upon their features. With a large whoop from Makato's mouth and a giggle from Rei's, the two grabbed Ami in their hold. Rei felt rather left out after a moment's notice, however, when Makato slung the yelping, hollering blue haired girl over her shoulder and carried her over to the table where the two blonde girls, Usagi and Minako, were sitting and giggling at their usually calm friend's predicament. It wasn't every day that Ami was the one being the butt at the end of Mako-chan's strength, after all.

Makato let Ami go after a few more moments struggling and sat the girl on a cushion at the low table, next to herself. When Ami started to stand up, Makato turned to the girl with an evil glare, and promptly, she sat down again, not making a move. Ami WAS very smart after all, and knew not to ever mess with the Jupiter goddess when she got THAT look in those emerald eyes.

Rei rubbed her hands together and laughed slyly, her violet eyes flickering with excitement. "Now, let the games begin, ladies!"

Usagi covered her mouth with one petite hand, giggling. "Ami-chan looked so funny when Mako-chan attacked her like that!" Deep blue, sparkling eyes turned to look at Ami and laugh once more.

Ami simply rolled her own blue eyes and stared down at the wooden table she was being forced to sit in front of.

Minako rose up from her place at the table, her long blonde hair bobbing happily behind her as she nodded her head around to the girls. "I would very much like to begin this game of craft, if all will agree!"

Usagi giggled again. "Mina-chan, you sound so silly!"

Minako looked down at the girl who she had previously been sitting beside. "Silly? Drat. I was going for smart. Darn it!" She stomped her bare foot on the pillow she had been sitting on.

Rei smirked lightly while running one hand through her long black tresses of hair. "Well, Mina-chan, if you would PLEASE stop trying to assassinate my pillows, you can start. Who are you going to pick on first?"

Minako stuck her lower lip out in concentration, staring around the table at the many faces she could choose from. Should she pick Makato, who was looking up with a look that definitely said 'Bring it on'? Or what about Usagi, who was too busy in a giggle fit to really pay attention to anything else? But what about Rei? The girl was also giving Minako a rather righteous look, as if she was trying to tell the goddess of love that no dare would ever be able to make this particular priestess blush or shrink away. And then, there was of course their victim, Ami. Their beloved senshi of ice and water, and the one they had forced to play this devious game. Would it be wise to pick on poor little Ami-chan so early in the game? She decided that, indeed, it was wise.

"I pick Ami-chan!" With one swoop of her hand, Minako pointed at the blue haired girl, whose eyes were widening in fear.

"M-m-me..? No, no, no, no! I don't want to play!" Ami swiped her hands in the air furiously, trying to back away from the table.

Makato reached out and whacked the girl gently on the back, pushing her back up to the table once more. "Now, Ami-chan, you know the rules! When you're picked, you have to take part! Either truth or dare, and you can't back out! Remember, if you DO back out of your dare, the punishment is that one of us other girls will go to the arcade tomorrow, stand on top of one of the booths, and tell everyone about a huge secret. In your case, if would be about your crush on Urawa. Now you don't want that to happen, do you?"

Ami's soft blue eyes had already widened to the point of her eyeballs almost popping out of her skull, and the girl simply nodded, gulping.

Minako's evil grin widened even more. "Good! She knows the rules! Now let's play! Ami-chan, truth or dare?"

Ami's hands shook slightly and she looked around the table at the others, who were looking back at her intensely. Sighing, she let her hands drop gently into her lap. Looking up frightfully at Minako, she uttered, "Truth."

Minako plopped down next to Usagi again in defeat, crossing her legs Indian style and laying her head in her folded arms on the table as she looked over at Ami. "Oh, darn! I was so hoping you'd say dare. Oh, well, I gotta truth too." She pouted slightly. "Well, at least you gotta answer a really, really mean question!" She sat up again and looked Ami squarely in the eye, leaning in very close to the wide-eyed girl. "Answer the truth! Have you ever seen a man naked, and if you have, what man?" Minako sat back proudly, crossing her arms and waiting for the blue sprite's answer.

Gasps went through the room as all eyes zoned in on Ami…who was blinking rather rapidly. She started to twiddle her thumbs as she looked down at the ever interesting wooden table. "Um…well…act-actually…you know…"

All eyes remained glued to the nervous Mercurian, waiting her final answer.

"Well, Ami-chan?" Minako sighed agitatedly, drumming one hand across the table.

"No, I actually haven't seen a REAL man naked! It was just a book! Just a picture in a book! I was studying the human body, alright! That's all! I'm going to be a doctor; I have to study these things!" Ami blurted, realizing with a bang that her face would probably never regain its normal whiteness.

Giggles erupted through the room, and Makato reached over and grabbed Ami in a bear hug. "Aww, Ami-chan! No need to be embarrassed! It's just us!"

Ami smiled slightly before burying her face in her hands. "I'm probably the only 16 year old girl out there who hasn't actually seen a real man…" She blushed again, thankful that her hands were hiding her redness.

Usagi giggled. "Well…I can't say that I can join that race with ya, Ami-chan!"

Minako laughed along. "Not here, either!"

Rei blushed. "Well…er…it was an accident, yeah, but I can't say anything…Yuuchiro was being such a baka that day…"

All eyes (except Ami's, which were buried still in her hands) zoomed in on Rei.

"TRUTH OR DARE REI-CHAN!" Makato, Usagi, and Minako yelled simultaneously, standing and pointing at the miko.

Rei blinked, blushing, before realization hit her and she grinned. "Bakas, you can't dare me! It's Ami-chan's turn!"

Ami shook her head, her hands still covering her face. "I don't wanna play anymore."

Rei's eyes widened, knowing full and well that now Makato wouldn't say anything to the girl that would make her play. The miko gulped and looked up at three separate pairs of evil eyes…two blue sets and a green…

She giggled nervously, running a hand through her ebony hair. "So, how's the weather up there, minna?"

Makato sat back down and grabbed Rei by the collar. "Truth or Dare?"

The two blondes sat down as well, both leaned over on the table to watch Rei in her time of despair.

Looking around the table and seeing that Ami wasn't going to help her in any way, being too busy with trying to calm her blushing face, Rei heaved a huge sigh and looked at Makato's evil eyes. "Dare."

Makato's face fell unexpectedly. "How come no one ever says what we want you to say? Sheesh, is a truth not good enough for ya, Rei?"

Rei only grinned. "I knew what you were up to, Mako-baka."

Makato rolled her eyes, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, you won't be expecting this. I dare you to tell us how exactly you say Yuuchiro naked!"

Rei's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Now that's not fair!"

"Oh yes it is!" Usagi chirped happily, giggles flooding from her.

Rei looked at Usagi with a snap. "Shut up, Usagi-baka! You'll be next!"

Usagi only giggled more. "I'm shaking in fear, Rei-baka!"

Rei sighed heavily and turned back to the task at hand. "Alright, fine. It was nearly two weeks ago…I was just going to simply walk in Yuuchiro's room and ask him if it would be alright if he would fix dinner for himself and Grandpa, as I was going to Mina-chan's that night. Well…" She bit her lip nervously, blushing. "Well, I walked in, not thinking, and there he was…he was…um…soaking wet…he obviously had just gotten out of the bath...and he…was…ermm…improper."

Usagi giggles were clearly never going to stop. "You sure do have problems about forgetting to knock Rei-chan. Poor Mamo-chan still hasn't lived down how you walked in on HIM…"

Rei blushed. "I promise I didn't see anything, Usagi-chan! Just his back…" She bit her lip. "He does have a rather cute butt, though."

Usagi looked almost ready to explode when Minako placed a firm hand over the Moon Princess's mouth. "Now, now, Usa-chan. Even WITH his clothes on, we all realize that Mamoru-kun has some rather nice…umm… assets. Don't get upset with Rei-chan for simply speaking what we all already know!" She removed her hand from Usagi's mouth and patted the girl on the head. Then turning to Rei, she grinned. "Good job in completing your dare, Rei-chan. It's your turn."

Rei grinned evilly and looked at Usagi, who had suddenly grown pale. "It's payback time for that little comment of yours, Usa-chan."

Usagi gulped…knowing full and well that Rei was the most evil of all in the game of Truth or Dare.

Rei threw her hair back with one swipe of her hand. "So, Usa, what's it gonna be? Truth, or do we have a dare on our hands?"

Usagi chewed on her lip for a moment, contemplating what the outcome could possible be if she chose one over the other. "Well…erm…let's go…with a…truth."

Makato rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother." The child of Jupiter laid her head in her folded arms and sighed.

Usagi pouted. "Well, I don't wanna have to face one of Rei's nasty dares! She's evil! Don't you remember when she dared Minako to jump into the Tokyo Park Lake naked? In the middle of the DAY?"

Rei giggled merrily at the memory.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Yes, Usagi-chan. We all remember my fateful dive into the lake. I've been trying to forget that for months, thank you."

Usagi ducked her head down to stare at her lap. "Gomen ne."

Rei pulled one of Usagi's long ponytails gently. "Well, let's go back to your little truth, shall we? I've got a really great one we'll ALL be interested in knowing!"

Makato looked up happily. "Oooh! Are you gonna ask what I think you're gonna ask?" She clapped her hands together merrily, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Ami's face finally left her hands as she stared at Usagi in pity. "You poor thing. Be prepared; you know what this is going to be about."

Usagi sighed in desperation. "Hai, hai. I know…"

Rei smiled widely and pointed to Usagi in triumph. "Here is your truth, Usagi-chan! I want you to tell us: How many times have you and Mamoru…well, you know!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no I don't…what do you mean? Kissed? Made Out?"

Makato slammed her fist down on the table. "BAKA! IIE! How many times have you and Mamoru done it?"

Usagi's eyes went very wide. "Ohh…th…tha…that? Hehehe…"

Rei smiled victoriously. "Answer the truth, princess!" She said in a cheery sing-song voice.

Usagi sighed, looking down the table to Ami. Ami only shrugged dejectedly and smiled lightly at her.

The princess of the Moon turned her head to look at her almost-twin Minako. Minako was, unlike Ami, not on her side. She smiled brightly at Usagi with a wicked glint in her eye.

Usagi let a soft sigh leave her lips before answering. "Five times."

All eyes widened, including Ami's.

"FIVE!" Makato exclaimed, her mouth hanging open. "I would have thought maybe twice, but five times!"

Rei shook her head in disbelief. "So much for the thought that Mamoru is a gentleman."

Usagi gasped and shook her head furiously. "No, no, no! Mamo-chan IS a gentleman! He's very much a gentleman!"

Minako patted Usagi on the head. "Yes, dears! Just because a man is good in bed doesn't mean he isn't a gentleman."

Ami blushed at the senshi of love's words.

Makato blinked several times. "I can't believe you just said that, Mina-chan! There are innocent ears in the room!"

Minako raised an eyebrow and looked around. "I don't see anyone innocent here."

Makato thumbed to herself. "ME! I didn't want to hear that or think about that when referring to MAMORU! Kami-sama, Mina-chan! Don't you realize that we all have to see him tomorrow when we go to the arcade? I won't be able to look at him anymore without…without…blushing!"

Usagi sighed and put a hand to her face. "You should have thought about that before asking me that question."

Rei was still shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that innocent little Usagi-chan has slept with a man five times."

Usagi's crystal blue eyes rose to meet the miko's violet ones. "You never added in sleeping with him. That doesn't count."

All eyes zoned in to stare at her.

"What are you saying, Usa?" Minako wondered, flicking her fellow blonde girl on the ear.

Usagi rolled her blue eyes and swatted Minako away. "Sheesh. I'm saying, we've slept together many, many times. We've only made love five times."

Minako began to giggle. "I'll bet you guys will lose count of how many times you've had sex pretty fast at the rate you're goin!"

Usagi rolled her eyes, a blush beginning to stain her cheeks.

Ami spoke up quietly. "I would have thought that Mamoru-san would have had much more sense than that. I mean…you aren't married yet! Things could happen…and…" She blushed. "We could be seeing little Chibiusa running around Tokyo much too soon."

Makato's eyes snapped towards Usagi's. "Please say you two are extra careful and…uh…take…precautions…" It was the Jupiter senshi's turn to blush.

Usagi nodded numbly, blushing. "Of course."

Rei still shook her head. "Five times. Sheesh." She sighed and looked at Usagi. "Oh, well. It's your turn."

Usagi shrugged lightly, showing disinterest. "Um, alright. Uh…Mako-chan, truth or dare?"

Makato grinned widely and folded her arms across her chest, sticking her nose up in the air proudly. "DARE."

Usagi giggled at her friend's theatrical display. "Well…I dare you…to…jump off the roof!"

Ami smacked herself in the face. "Usagi-chan, Mako-chan could get hurt doing something stupid like that! Be more sensible here!"

Makato, however, had other plans. "Alright! Time for some well-deserved fun!" Jumping up, the brunette ran to the door and opened it with a mighty **_swish_**, running out to face the cool night air.

The other four girls blinked rapidly and got up to follow her, with much less enthusiasm.

Makato was just climbing up the side of the shrine when the four girls came around to watch.

Minako and Rei started jumping up and down and hollering words of support to the storm senshi.

Meanwhile, Ami and Usagi stood off to the side, muttering between them.

"This doesn't look good."

"Nope. I wasn't thinking when I dared her. Sorry, Ami-chan."

"It's quite alright. I just hope she's careful and doesn't get herself killed!"

By this time, Makato had reached the roof and was jumping around merrily, happy to be on 'top of the world', as she yelled down to her friends.

"Hey, stop jumping around! You'll break through the roof!"

Makato looked down crossly at Rei and put her hands on her hips. "You calling me fat, Hino?"

Rei grinned, bantering along. "Yeah, Kino! That's right! What're you gonna do about it? Shock me with your lovely thunder bolts? I'll just burn ya to a crisp!"

"Bring it on!" The green-eyed girl sprung wildly into the air, the roof left behind, taking a diving leap towards Rei. "BAAAZAAA!"

Ami and Usagi both took sharp breaths. "MAKO-CHAN!"

Minako scrambled away from Rei, rushing into Ami and Usagi and plowing them to the ground. "IIE!"

"AAAAHHH!" Ami screamed, falling back and having her blue locks meet the brown dirt.

"MINA-CHAN!" yelled Usagi, who reached out vainly to grasp onto Minako's arm. Unfortunately, she missed the love senshi's arm and instead grasped a handful of straw blonde locks of hair.

"OOOOWWIIIIIEEE! MY HAIIIIIIRRR!"

"GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! I AM SO SORRY MINA-CHAN!"

Minako yanked her hair away from Usagi and sat whimpering on the ground, gently caressing a very tender spot on her head where her hair had been pulled.

Meanwhile…

"REI, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S FAT!"

"MAKO, GET OFF MEEEE! YOU'RE SO FAT YOU'RE CRUSHING MEEE!"

"OH YEAH! TAKE THIS, FLAME BREATH!"

WHACK.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T FAIR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

WHACK. SMACK.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWW! OKAY, OKAY, SO YOU WON'T PAY FOR THAT!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Makato jumped up off of Rei victoriously, brushing dirt off her blue jeans. "I declare myself the winner."

Rei rubbed her head where she had been hit. "Who's left to be dared?" She asked quickly, it obvious that she was quite ready to be rid of the subject of Makato's "victory".

Makato counted the names off on her fingers. "Me, Ami-chan, Usagi-chan, you…I guess I get to dare Mina-chan!"

The Jupiter senshi grinned widely and stomped over happily to where Minako was still caressing her wounded head. She took Minako by the arm and dragged her back into the temple, the others following behind with giggles.

Minako stared up numbly at Makato, who had unceremoniously dropped her on a pillow in Rei's bedroom.

Grinning, Makato sat down on the bed and looked down at her victim. "Truth or dare, Aino?"

Minako pouted, sticking her lower lip out slightly. "Aww…Mako-chan, aren't you tired?"

"HEY! I said, Truth or dare?"

"Fine, fine. To make things quick, I'll say truth." She sighed, once more running her hands through her hair.

Makato grinned widely. "Okay, that's fine. I guess…your truth is…hmm…"

Rei, Usagi, and Ami had joined them by this time, and the entire group sat idly at the table, obviously bored with truth or dare.

Makato chewed thoughtfully on her lip. "Well…"

Minako rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother. Just come up with something, Mako-chan!"

Usagi laughed slightly. "Just ask her something embarrassing about Motoki-kun…"

Makato glanced over at Usagi while blinking. "That's just the thing; I don't know what to ask about him."

Minako hit herself in the face. "Kami-sama…"

Makato scratched her head and giggled. "Well…hehe…"

Minako drummed her fingers across the table. "I guess we can just forget about it?"

"No way. Give me a minute here." She sat thinking for a few moments before suddenly snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

Minako looked up from her nails. "…oh?" She gulped.

Makato grinned. "You see, Mina-chan…I'm a bit curious about something."

"Yes…?"

"Well…I want to know. Have you and Motoki-kun done anything…?"

"…"

Minako remained silent. She glanced around at the rest of the group. Usagi was once again very interested in the game. Rei was mildly interested, her ears being perked up as she flipped through a magazine. Ami was trying to block it out by burying her nose in the book she had abandoned.

"Once."

Rei dropped the magazine. "Are you SERIOUS! You guys have only been dating for…for…a few…"

"It's been three months now, Rei-chan." The Venus senshi argued.

Makato raised an eyebrow. "When did you…?"

"…last week."

Usagi jumped up. "You lost your virginity last week and you didn't TELL us!"

Minako ran a hand through her hair and laughed slightly. "I was a little dazed, I guess."

Usagi dropped to the floor again. "I can understand."

Makato and Rei both sweatdropped.

"I hate them."

"Yeah, me too."

"Can you believe those little bimbos? Losing their virginity before they even turn eighteen."

"Tell me about it. And to think we're the ones without mothers."

"Yeah. That's just sad."

"Totally."

"Their parents should lock them up."

"They SO should."

"Yeah."

"We need boyfriends, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"Yuuchiro really likes you, Rei-chan."

"Ye---huh?"

"He does!"

"No way."

"So way!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"That's not possible!"

"It is so! It's true! You should ask him out sometime!"

"Eh! No way! I couldn't! I'd…I'd…"

"Aww…you like him, don't you?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Awww…"

"Shut up, Mako-chan."

"Okay, okay…"

"Good."

"Rei-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"…where did everybody go?"

Rei looked around the room and noticed that it had been abandoned. "Ehhh…"

* * *

Ami sat quietly, reading her book in the comfort of Mamoru's armchair. She looked up every once in a while at the two couples happily watching a movie on the adjacent sofa. She smiled lightly and turned back to her book, popping a potato chip in her mouth. 

Minako looked over at the Mercurian and untangled herself from Motoki's embrace. She hopped over to Ami's chair and plopped herself down on the armrest. "Ami-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you call Urawa-kun and invite him over?"

"Wh…wha…WHAT!"

Usagi looked over. "Yeah, Ami-chan! Call him!" She looked back at her boyfriend. "That okay with you, hon? We already pretty much crashed you and Motoki's 'guy night..'" She glanced down at the many action movies that were on the coffee table. Then she grinned, thinking of the sappy romance flick that she and Minako were making them watch.

Mamoru laughed. "I think Motoki-kun and I both are much happier now that you're here, anyways. I say go for it, Ami-chan. Call him."

"What! NO! No way!" Ami shook her head furiously.

Motoki pressed pause on the remote and rose from his seat. He left the room and came back with a cordless phone. "Call him, Ami!"

The blue-haired girl stared up at the cute arcade worker in disbelief. "But…but…I can't!"

Minako pulled her friend's hair lightly. "Yes, you can! I know for a fact that Urawa is crazy about you!"

"He…he's probably busy…"

"Give it up, Ami-chan. You know they won't let you get out of not calling." Mamoru smiled lightly at her. "Go ahead. You can do it."

She gulped and stared down at the black phone that Motoki had placed in her hand. She glanced around at the smiling faces around her. She glanced back down at the phone. Faces. Phone. Faces. Phone. Faces.

She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear.

It picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

She squeaked, realizing Urawa himself had picked up. "Umm..umm…h-h-h-hi, Ur…Urawa-san…"

Minako and Motoki leaned in to listen to the conversation.

"Ami-chan? Konnichiwa!"

Ami looked around as four faces peered curiously at her. She gulped. "Umm…Urawa-san? The reason I'm calling is…uhh…well, you see…" She gulped once more. "Well, a few friends of mine and I are all…umm…hanging out…and watching some movies…and Iwaswonderingifmaybeyouwantedtocomebutifyoudon'tthat'salrightIunderstandyou'reprobablybusyandIdon'twanttointrudeonyourstud---"

"I'd love to come, Ami-chan!"

"Y-y-you would!"

"Yeah!"

"Great!" She exclaimed and quickly gave him the address.

She hung up the phone a few moments later and looked around at her friends, smiling dreamily. "Urawa-kun…is…coming…"

Minako and Usagi giggled.

* * *

Makato and Rei sat on the roof of the temple. 

"How much you wanna bet they all ran off to Mamoru's? I heard he and Motoki were having a guy's night. I'll bet Ami-chan'll even call Urawa."

"WHAT! Do you really think she will?" Rei had been lying down and looking up at the stars, and she sat up abruptly and stared down at Makato.

"Yeah, I bet. They'll talk her into it and they'll all have a happy little triple date." Makato sighed.

Rei frowned and lay back down again, gazing up at the sky. "Being single isn't so bad, Mako-chan. We've got each other! Friends always stick by you."

"Ours didn't." Makato rolled her green eyes. "They all bolted."

"….well, I won't leave Mako-chan."

"You can't leave. This is where you LIVE, Rei."

"Heh…yeah, good point."

"It's alright. This is kinda nice, just staring at the stars."

"Yeah."

They sat for several long moments and stared up at the sky and listened to the sound of crickets chirping.

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

…Chirp.

"So. I'm bored. You bored, Mako-chan?"

"Yeah. I'm bored."

"Wanna go blow up stuff?"

"Hmm…that sounds interesting."

* * *

Ami paced back and forth across the living room of Mamoru's apartment frantically. 

The four occupants of the couch were all watching her walk back and forth amusedly.

"Ami-chan, calm down." Minako soothed, laughing slightly.

"He'll be here any minute…any minute…" Ami murmured.

Mamoru leaned over to Usagi. "She's going to run holes in my carpet."

Usagi giggled. "Ami-chan, Mamo-chan is complaining about his carpet…"

Ami stopped walking and stared over at Mamoru.

He grinned guiltily.

She resumed pacing. "Screw your floor, Mamoru."

All jaws dropped.

"AMI-CHAN!" Usagi gasped.

Motoki blinked. "An odd choice of words for you, Ami-chan."

Minako patted his arm. "She gets like this when she's nervous. She starts spouting weird things that are unlike her and she…well, she goes a little lulu."

Usagi snorted. "Lulu?"

"Yah. You know, crazy."

"Yes, Mina-chan…I know." Usagi sweatdropped.

The doorbell rang.

Ami jumped nearly ten feet in the hair. "HOLY CRAP!"

Minako thumbed towards the blue-haired girl. "See what I mean? Lulu."

Sweatdrops.

Mamoru stood up from the couch. "I'll get it, okay, Ami-chan?"

She nodded frantically, her eyes wide and hands clasped. She looked around for a hiding spot and ducked behind the armchair she had been sitting in.

Minako rolled her eyes and snuck behind the chair, dragging the girl out.

"NO! Mina-chan! Let me go! No, no, no!"

Mamoru walked back in the room with Urawa in tow. "Ami-chan, look who's here!"

"YEEEEOOOOWWWCCCH!"

Minako dragged Ami by the hair in front of Urawa and dropped her. "See, Urawa? She's very excited to see you!"

He sweatdropped slightly.

Ami jumped off the floor and started stuttering. "H-h-h-h-h…err…"

Minako tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and stared at the blonde. "What?"

"Say HI. HIIII. Say it with me now. H. I. HIIIIIIII."

THWAP. "SHUT UP! I'LL SAY HI WHEN I GOSH DARN GET READY TO!"

Everyone jumped back at her outburst and red face. Minako yelped and ducked behind Motoki.

Ami stared around at everyone and then turned back to Urawa. "Hi." She said boldly, her face set in determination.

He gulped. "Err…hi."

Usagi clapped her hands. "Okay, then! Let's all watch a movie!"

Mamoru ran to the couch, dragging Usagi with him. "Good idea, Usako!"

Motoki and Minako followed. Ami sat back down in her chair. Urawa looked around for a moment before sitting down on the floor in front of Ami's chair. She blushed as he smiled up her, smiling back.

Usagi and Minako cooed. "Awww…"

Motoki and Mamoru shook their heads, sweatdropping.

They flipped on the movie.

* * *

"BAAAAZAAA!" 

A very hyper Makato chased a very frazzled, sleepy looking Rei around the temple grounds.

"MAKOOO! PLEASE! STOOOOPPP! I'm sooooo tiiiireed!"

"NEEVVVAAA! BAZAA!"

Rei stopped momentarily and leaned against a temple statue, breathing heavily. "Somehow I knew chocolate and coffee was a bad idea."

Makato tackled the miko to the ground. "BAZA!"

Rei stared up at the green-eyed girl dizzily. "What is with you and that baza thing? That's not even a word, baka."

"Yes, it is. It's my word. Wanna know what it means? It means…can you guess? BAAZZAAAA!" She jumped up off of Rei and started running around the temple grounds crazily, waving her arms around insanely.

"No! Mako-chan! Wait! Watch out for that-----"

SMASH.

"….statue."

Makato lay beside a tall stone dragon, on the ground, swirlies in her eyes. "Eh…hehehehehehehe…"

Rei ran up and stared down at the dizzy girl.

"That had to hurt."

"Yes. Yes, it did."

With that, Makato grinned up at the miko and passed out.

"Well…at least she'll sleep."

Rei stared around at the now quiet grounds. She smiled slightly and looked up at the moon. "So much for a sleepover, huh, moon? Next time…they're all jumping naked into the lake."

She laughed and started to drag the unconscious Makato into the temple.

* * *

The End! 

Should I write a sequel? Or not? Let me know what you think!

This was really just a quickie I wrote, with some help from my best friend April.

I'm still working on The Towel Rack. The next chapter should be out very soon! Be on the lookout for that as well!

Please review!

Luna


End file.
